One Week In Alola! (Third Pokehuman Story!)
by cecebeec
Summary: Ohana and Olina are on a mission to go find and research the Alola guardian deities! But they didn't expect to find them as full fledged humans! With their new friends, can they save the region from falling into the hands of Hoopa? And who's that mysterious lost girl with a connection to the legends of Sun and Moon? Comedy, Romance, and Ocs, the third installment of PH!


**Alola cousins!**

 **Finally got around to do a Sun and Moon story with my two Ocs in it! This is another in my humanized pokemon legendaries fan series so don't be too harsh if you don't see Ash and the others. This will be the follow up of my previous stories, One Night With The Legendaries and One Day In The Distortion World. Now enjoy if you can and read along readers!**

 **1\. Alola~! The Land of Mystery!**

 _In the world of pokemon, there have been many mysteries._

 _One of these being the strange curse that has only the legendary pokemon turning human. But with this new change, comes new experiences. In the Kalos region, Yveltal and his lover Kaylee have sparked a new revolution. Meanwhile in Sinnoh, Myra and Giratina have finally reconciled their feelings. But what about in the new region of Alola? Will the legends be humanized too?_

 _Alola! We are the Kalamawa sisters! Today we are starting our journey throughout the region of Alola! We are ready for what the islands will bring to us and what we'll bring to the islands! So get ready to read about our adventures!_

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the glass pane windows of the last house on Tapu-Tapu street. The yellow house was small, but large enough to house a family of four. In the upper part of the house, two beds were placed inside the room. The room was divided in color; one side sunset orange and the other ocean blue. Lying in the beds, two girls slept soundly while the Pikpek twittered outside.

The first girl slept on the side closest to the window, the orange light reflecting off her skin. She had silky, long black hair that shined with a gloss. Her tanned skin was buried under the covers as her red nightgown covered her body. On top of her, a Litten was curled up lazily sleeping on her legs.

The other girl slept on the opposite side of the room. Unlike the other, her hair was in short and rounded and her skin was a bit more tanned. Tangled in the covers of her blue sheets, the petite girl was tossing and turning, sweat racing down her face.

 _There was a flash of light as the attacks collided with each other. Olina gasped as she saw a tanned boy with orange hair cover her sister from the brunt force of the aftermath. She started to run, but found herself stopped by a strange woman with long purple hair and rings around her body. She grinned maliciously at the girl before gripping her neck._

 _"I wonder...will your precious guardians save you now?_

Olina's eyes opened as she fell off the side and onto the floor, waking up instantly. She rubbed her head and groaned. Her Popplio looked over the edge of the bed, curious about her partner.

"Good morning..." She mumbled, rubbing the dirt from her eyes. She opened them, bright blue sparkling in the sun. Smiling, she walked towards her sister and tapped her head.

"Ohana, today's the day we visit Professor Kakui!" Rolling over, Ohana turned away from her twin, who only shook her harder. "Come on! I want to go exploring already!"

"Geez...you are such a morning person Olina." Ohana muttered, stretching her arms up in the air and yawning. Olina smiled wider and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Come on! We promised him we would see the island guardians and record them for him!" She dragged her out of the bed and,finally Ohana woke up fully.

"Fine! Don't take my arm off though!"

The Kalamawa twins were both in the Pokemon school on the island of MeleMele. The girls were joined by their classmates, Lille, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles. Their partners were a gift for arriving in Alola that very month. Their parents had enrolled them into the Pokemon school before allowing them to go on their journey first. Now they were ready to do the task that Professor Kakui had assigned to them.

Ohana put on her red shirt decorated with orange flowers in the middle and blue shorts. Slipping on her yellow socks, she put on her orange shoes to match. Then she combed her long hair, taking the tangles out.

Olana put on an aqua camisole and pulled up a long white skirt. She took her favorite yellow sandals and put them on. Taking one of the many flowers in their room, she placed a white lily in her short cut.

"Are you sure you'll be fine in just sandals? We are going to be walking around you know." Ohana reminded her twin, a reprimanding look on her face. "Your feet are going to get sore."

Olina waved her off, her face annoyed. "No way! I'm wearing these because they go with my outfit!" She twirled around, Popplio putting her flippers together, clapping. She giggled and placed a kiss on her nose. "Thanks Marine! See she gets it!"

Ohana's Litten rolled it's eyes along with Ohana. "Oh brother..."

"Regardless," Olina clasped her hands with her sister. "We are in for a big adventure today! I can feel it in my bones!"

* * *

A small girl was running deep in the forest of the Mahalo Trail. Her hair was pulled up in two dark blue puffballs, tiny sparkles shining in her curls. Her eyes changed colors, from blue to pink. Her attire was a black dress with a pink trim and adorned with white stars. She was wearing black flats with purple bows on the top. Her chocolate brown skin helped her blend into the darkness of the forest.

Her breath hitched, she stopped in the clearing to look around. She didn't know how long she had been running, but she had found herself getting lost.

 _At least that scary pokemon isn't following me anymore. He was scary!_ She thought, huddling herself on the ground. Tears started to run down her face as she started to silently sob. _Solgaleo...Lunala...where are you?_

* * *

In another part of the Alola region, a large teenage boy and another small girl was seen running from explosions. The boy had short red hair, blue eyes, and wore a red and yellow jacket and jeans. On his back was a backpack with two cannons poking out from them. Clutching his hands was a little girl who looked no older than 5 or 6. She had two grey ponytails, bright pink eyes, and wore a hooped gray and white dress. A white bonnet hung on her head while metal covered parts of her body.

"Volcanion, why are we running?" The girl asked, the explosions continuing behind them. Volcanion growled and picked up the small girl, who shrieked loudly. "VOLCANION!"

"Shut up Magearna or we'll be caught!" The boy hissed, covering the small girl's mouth. "Do you want Hoopa to find us? She's already conquered the Unova and Johto regions with her forces. We have to warn Tapu Koko and the others before she comes with her army."

Magearna gave him a sad look before nodding. "My apologizes, I don't want to get caught again Volcanion."

"I don't either...but we have to leave now before they surely catch up with us." He tighten his grip on the Artificial Pokemon. "And I won't allow anyone to harm you again."

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter in a nutshell! What will Ohana and Olina encounter on their new mission? Who was that mysterious girl who knows Solgaleo and Lunala? And what's going on with Volcanion and Magearna? All will be answered next time!**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow for more content! Alola!**


End file.
